Fairyformers Taken
by PrimusPrime
Summary: Nirvana is defeated, the world is safe. Jack thought he'd be able to recover on Earth in peace. But when he receives an emergency message from Lucy, he and arcee journey to Earthland to find magnolia and everyone in it gone. What happened to them? Jack and Arcee journey to a world called Edolas to get answers. will they succeed? or will they parish? Find out in Fairyformers Taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, time to start Fairyformers Taken. the Third part of the Fairyformers stories. Last time Jack the the guild alliance **

**defeated Brain and the Oracion Seis, and saved the world from nirvana, Jack was injured and was taken back to Earth to heal, He **

**thought that he wouldn't see his friends again until school ended, he was wrong. Everyone is taken, and jack must face his **

**toughest opponent yet if he even has the slightest hope of getting any of them back.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since I was brought back to Earth to heal after his encounter with Nirvana, and he was bored out of his mind. He

managed to keep his magic sharp whenever he went to base but his mom forbade him from anything strenuous, I'd talked to Lucy and Erza

some. Natsu and Gray were still fighting, it seemed that Gajeel had begun to accept the guild more, and everyone was still as crazy as ever.

currently I was in the middle of a test with my least favorite teacher Mr. G, the one who for some reason was out to get me.

I Finished my test and handed it to him and went back to my desk to wait for class to end, when suddenly my communicator started to vibrate,

knowing I'd get detention if I answered it, I converted it to a text so I could see who was contacting me. It was lucy, and she had an urgent

message for me. all it read was "NEED HELP! EVERYONE GONE! CITY DESTROYED!"

I knew I had to get there fast so I stood up to leave when Mr. G noticed me.

"Mr. Darby please take your seat." he said "Class hasn't ended yet."

"Sorry just got a text from my mom." I said "Something important just came up and I need to leave now."

"I don't care what your reason is Mr. Darby." He answered "If you leave this class before the period ends you will receive a zero and get

detention."

"Fine!" I said "I don't care!"

"What?!" He said shocked apparently he thought that I would sit down again.

"You heard me." I said "My family is more important than this stupid test or this dumb class. I don't know what your problem is with me and I

don't care, i'm not afraid of your threats, you want to give me detention because I have to leave to help my family? Maybe I should report you

to the principle. I don't think he'd appreciate your treatment of me."

"Fine leave." Mr. G said with a scowl "but you will receive detention for two weeks for leaving and insulting me. Also I will call your mother" He

said taking out his phone.

"FINE!" I said "I don't have time for this crap!" With that I ran out leaving the entire class in silence.

I ran outside and called the base, "Ratchet lock on to my coordinates, I need a bridge and I need it now!"

"Jack what's wrong?" I heard Optimus say

"I received a message from Lucy." I explained "She says the city's been destroyed and everyone was taken."

"Right locking on now." Ratchet said as the groundbridge opened and I ran through.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I explained about the message and why I had to go, but since I hadn't recovered all my magic yet, I couldn't open the portal, So ratchet had to

calibrate the groundbridge, it would open a portal, and my magic would transform it so I could pass through, but he needed time and it was

driving me crazy!

Just then my mom's car pulled in, she had Raph and Miko with her.

"Jackson Robert Heartfilia Darby!" She said "why did you say those thing to your teacher and run out of class? Calling the test and his class a

waste of time? What were you thinking?"

"Mom Let me explain." I said.

"No." she said "I don't know where you plan on going but you aren't going anywhere. you are grounded!"

"MOM!" I yelled "Listen. I received a message from Lucy."

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"I don't know." I said "She's not answering. But whatever it is its bad. According to the message, the entire city of Magnolia has been destroyed

and everyone has vanished. Lucy survived thanks to her clock spirit horologium."

"Jack I'm sorry." June said

"Its okay mom you didn't know." I said

"Jack it's ready." Ratchet said opening the groundbridge. I used my magic to transform it into a portal to Earthland.

"Jack i'm coming with you." Arcee said

"Cool." I said "I was hoping you would."

"Can I come?" Miko asked

"No." I said. "Ans just incase you think about trying to follow." I snapped my fingers and Miko's feet were encased in rock.

"Hey!" She said "No fair jack!"

"Sorry can't have you coming it's too dangerous." I said "I'll be back as soon as I can everyone."

"Jack be careful." june said.

"I will mom." I said and with that Arcee and I stepped through the portal and out where fairy tail should have been, but there was nothing.

"No." I said "this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry jack." arcee said.

"What happened?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Who did this?"

"The people of Edolas." Said a voice from behind me.

Turning around I saw that it was mystogan, a fairy tail wizard.

"mystogan." I said "You know what happened?"

"Yes." he said "the city of Magnolia was taken by the people of another world called Edolas."

"where's lucy?" I said "Was she taken to?"

"No." He said "But I sent her to Edolas to rescue everyone."

"WHAT!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar and lifting him into the air. "YOU LET HER GO ALONE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"She asked me to send her alone." Mystogan said "If I had gone with her there'd be no way to send you."

Realizing what he said I put him down. "Sorry its just why would the people of Edolas do this?"

"the magic in their world is running out." Mystogan explained "To replenish it they stole everyone here and converted them into a giant lacrima."

"What?" arcee said

"You need to travel there and help Lucy save everyone." Mystogan said taking out a bottle full of pink pills. "You need to take one of these, its

the only way to use your magic there."

"Jack are you sure we can trust him?" Arcee asked

"Yes. Cee." I said we can. I trust everyone in Fairy Tail."

"One more thing before you leave." Mystogan said.

"What?" I asked.

"your friend will attract too much attention." Mystogan said "you have two options. have her stay here or shrink her so she can go with you.

Which will you choose?"

"The answer is obvious." I said "If it's okay with you arcee, I'll shrink you to human size."

"If it means traveling to that world to help the guild." Arcee said "Fine by me."

"Right!" I said gathering up my magical energy, I made a bubble appear around Arcee that got smaller and smaller until it was just shorter than

me. when she emerged from it Arcee was the same height as Miko.

"This feels weird." Arcee said. "But I'll manage. Lets go!"

"Alright now listen." Mystogan said "Everyone is being held in a giant lacrima in Edolas, you must find lucy, and help her destroy it, if you do

everyone will be okay and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Lets do this." I said

"Good luck." Mystogan said pointing one of his staffs at us and making a sign with his hand. The next thing we knew a portal opened up over

heads. Growing wings like Happy and Carla, I picked up arcee and headed towards it. We were surrounded by blinding light, suddenly we were

in Edolas, a world much different from Earthland, floating islands were everywhere. I wished we had time to sightsee but we needed to focus on

finding Lucy. And so we set off through the skies to do just that.

**That brings the first chapter of Fairyformers Taken to an end, What will happen next? Will Jack and Arcee find Lucy? Will they **

**save everyone? Or will they fail and lose everything? Find out When Fariyformers Taken Continues.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers time for the next chapter of Fairyformers Taken, Jack and arcee have entered Edolas and are searching for Lucy. Will the two find **

**them? or will their search be completely pointless? Find out.**

**Chapter 2**

"Jack." Arcee said from in his arms. "We need to land, we'll attract too much attention."

"Your right Cee, I'll land in that forest there." I said heading towards one of the floating islands.

As they landed arcee could tell just how worried jack was. "Jack it will be okay, lucy's tough besides she's got her spirits, and they wouldn't let anything happen

to her."

"Your right Cee its just what if she came here before Mystogan gave her that pill thing?" I asked.

"Why don't you call her on the communicator and ask?" Arcee asked him

"Cee you are a genius!" I said pulling out the communicator. "Lucy come in do you read?" He asked

"Jack?" Her voice answered "Your here to?"

"Of course I am." Jack said "I got your message and came as soon as I could. Stay where you are, I'll use the tracking device in it to find you."

"How about we meet halfway?" Lucy suggested.

"Fine But I'll probably meet up with you before then." I said "To activate the tracking device just press the button that looks like a globe."

"Okay." Lucy said "The screen lit up and I see a red dot is that you?"

"Yes." I said, "Just follow the directions it gives you and we'll meet up before long."

With that Jack activated the tracking device on his communicator and saw that Lucy was on the same island just outside of a town.

"Lucy change of plans." I said

"What?" Lucy asked

"Get to the town on the map and wait for me there." Jack said. "Your closer to the town than me so it might take me a few hours on foot. Mystogan said I

shouldn't use my magic unless I have to."

"Right see you then." Lucy answered.

"Come on Cee lets go." I said starting to move.

After a while arcee said what was on her mind "Jack you seem distant. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not trying to be distant Cee its just." I said

"Just what jack?" Arcee asked concerned.

"Its just." I said "Look Cee everyone in the guild except for me and Lucy have been turned into lacrima, how are you, me, and her supposed to save everyone? I

mean we're tough but I don't think we're strong enough to take on an entire kingdom."

"We'll find a way jack." Arcee said placing her hand on his shoulder "We always do."

"Right." I said quickly picking her up

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked

"Using Magic I learned from Jet." I said "Speed magic, we'll be able to travel farther much faster."

"Right." arcee said holding on tight, as I took off running faster than even Jet, it only took five minutes to reach the town. They couldn't use any more magic so

they began searching for lusy, they found her a few minutes after they entered the town. And she was in trouble. She was being grabbed by people who judging

from the way they were dressed were guards of some kind.

"LUCY!" I yelled running to her aid

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" I shouted punching the guard in the face.

"Jack!" Lucy said excitedly drawing scorpio's key "Open. Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"

"Wicked!" Scorpio said when he appeared and shouted "SAND BUSTER!" shooting sand from the end of his tail.

At the same time I yelled out "LIGHTING PISTOL" Making guns made of lightning appear in my hands and firing taser shots at the soldiers. With them defeated

Lucy and I hugged each other and both started talking at the same time nothing could be understood and it would have continued if arcee hadn't jumped in.

"Guys stop!" She said "You can't understand anything the other is saying!"

"Arcee?" Lucy asked dumbfounded "Is that you? How'd you get so small?"

"Jack cast a spell on me that caused me to shrink." Arcee explained.

"JACK! LUCY! ARCEE!" We heard a familiar voice yell.

Turning around we saw Wendy, Natsu Happy and Lucy?!

"Wait!" Lucy said "That's me!"

"How?" I said "Who?"

But the other Lucy wasn't listening to any of us, she just stared at me shaking, with hate in her eyes and then she did something that shocked everyone, she

punched me in the face. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting that and I fell on the ground, lucy then proceeded to kick me in the stomach.

"COME TO CAPTURE US NOW JACK?!" She yelled.

"Scary lucy wait!" Natsu said "This is our jack not you jack."

"What?" I asked confused rubbing my face.

"Sorry you just look like my brother." E Lucy said embarrassed

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing the me of this world isn't so nice is he?" I asked as Arcee helped me up.

"No he isn't" E Lucy said, "He works personally with Erza to hunt down and kill every wizard."

"You mean here I'm the bad guy?" I said

"Yes." E Lucy said "You and Erza are the kings two strongest enforcers."

"I hunt wizards?" I asked.

"Jack thats not you." Lucy said

"She's right Jack." arcee said "Everything here is backwards."

"I know its jut. How could I do this?" I said shaking. "The Edolas me had better hope he doesn't meet me. Cause if he does I'm gonna make him pay for hunting

Fairy Tail."

"But first we need to rescue everyone." Natus said

"Right but where do we go?" I asked "Look let's find a place to spend the night and make a plan of what to do."

"Alright." Lucy said "Lets go."

And thats what we did, we found a small hotel and we started to discuss what our plan was to get everyone back.

After a bit comedic fun, we all sat down at the table in the hotel and discussed what happened to everyone.

"Jack how did you find out about all this?" Charla asked "You were still on earth."

"I gave lucy and erza a communicator of sorts." I said holding mine up "Incase they wanted to talk or needed help. I got a message from Lucy saying that the

town was destroyed and everyone was gone, so me and arcee here rushed over as fast as possible, when we got there everything was gone, we met mystogan

who gave me this weird pill thing. I then shrunk arcee and we flew into the portal to Edolas, then we set off to find lucy and ended up finding all of you as well."

"Wait what do you mean "on earth?" E Lucy asked "I thought the world you're from is "Earthland"

"Yes and no." I said "You see when I was seven, my family went on a trip to a famous beach, while there a strange rainbow mist rolled in, I was investigating it

and suddenly, I was transported to another world, and I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from. It was like my mind had been wiped clean."

"Wow." E Lucy said

"Fortunately I was found by a kind women named June Darby." I continued "She raised me as her son for nine years, one day there was an accident with the

groundbridge and I ended up in earthland."

"Groundbridge?" E Lucy asked "What's that?"

"We use it to travel to any point on earth in seconds." Arcee explained.

"Wow thats some powerful magic." E Lucy said.

"Actually Lucy." I said "On earth magic doesn't exist."

"Really?" E Lucy asked looking surprised.

"Yep." I said "On earth Magic is the stuff of legends, and fairytales. If there was magic on earth, its been gone for centuries."

"So what exactly are you?" E Lucy asked pointing at Arcee.

"I am an autobot." Arcee said. "An autonomous robotic organism from the planet cybertron. One day Jack got in between me and two decepticons and he got

involved in our war."

"War?" E Lucy asked.

"The decepticons are enemies of all autobots, when Cybertron became inhospitable, some decepticons went to earth to conquer it, but other autobots and

myself went to earth to protect it. We've been humanities guardians ever since."

"Um lucy." I asked

"what?" She answered.

"This might be a sore subject but, what are our parents like here?" I asked

"Our parents were killed by our jack some time ago." She said "they didn't think the king had the right to take all the magic, so jack killed them. I ran and he

swore to hunt me down and kill me to."

"i'm so sorry lucy." I said

"Don't be." she said "Its not your fault."

"lets change the subject." Lucy said "So whats our plan?"

Charla pulled out a map and pointed to where we would need to go to find our friends, The capital which was a long way off, we decided to get a good nights

sleep before starting off in the morning.

**Well thats it for this chapter, check back later to find out what happens next, will the remaining members of fairy tail be strong enough to save **

**their friends from the kingdom? or will they fall victim to Edolas Jack and Erza? Find out next time. Oh and to clear things up when you see an **

**"E" before someone's name that means that it's the edlas version talking.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello loyal readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was suffering from a case of college work and some writers block, but I'm back now **

**and should be updating the rest of my stories sometime soon, so stay tuned for the rest, until then here is another chapter of Fairyformers **

**Taken**

**Chapter 3**

It was late at night, I couldn't sleep so I went out into the living room of our hotel room to think, when I got out there I saw E lucy staring out the window.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked

"Jack!" She said jumping "Don't do that you scared me and from the looks of you, you're having trouble sleeping yourself.."

"Sorry. Yeah just thinking." I said

"About what?" E Lucy asked

"Lucy I need you to tell me something about the me here." I said

"Okay What?" She asked

"Did his personality just one day change from good to evil? or was he always like you described? a murderer."

"He was different once." She said sadly "But one day he changed got more distant and hostile, then one day he just kills our parents and tells me to run so he

could hunt me down later, but why do you ask?"

"Because I think that your brother has become a prisoner in his own mind." I said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Jack has split personality disorder." I explained "It occurs when a person goes through something incredibly tragic and their mind can't accept that it happened,

so to deal with that the persons mind creates a separate personality. Usually the personality is the exact opposite of the original."

"How do you know so much about it?" She asked

"I used to have it, until with my friends help I was able to destroy the other personality." I said

"Do you remember what the tragic experience was?" E Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yes, When I was eight, a year after my mom had found me, I had a friend named May," I explained, "One day we were playing in the park at jasper when all of

a sudden an out of control semi truck came barreling towards us, May pushed me out of the way but got hit. I saw her get crushed by the tires."

"I'm so sorry." E lucy said.

"It's ok." I answered "Going back to your jack, my guess is that since everything here is like the reverse of earthland, since I beat my other personality…"

"My Jack lost." Lucy finished

"Yes." I said "So my guess is that jack is being held captive within his mind and can only watch as the other personality does those horrible things."

"My God." E lucy said tearing up "I never even considered that."

"Its okay." I said pulling her into a hug, "But don't worry I'm not going to let things stay like this."

"What are you going to do?" She asked

"I'm going to find him, get in his head and help him take down the other personality." I said

"Are you sure you can?" She asked with her eyes still heavy with tears.

"Not 100%." I said "But I'll do everything in my power to save him."

"Thank you jack." E Lucy said.

"your welcome now I think its time we both got some sleep." I said hugging her.

"Yeah." She said "See you in the morning."

But we didn't see her in the morning it seemed that she had wrote a note and left in the middle of the night and lucy was really mad at her edolas counterpart

for leaving like that, she ranted the whole time we were travelling. We reached the capital city and knew we couldn't just walk up and knock on the palace door,

but Charla revealed that she somehow knew a secret way in, through an old mine and so we went there.

Natsu tried to eat some fire to regain his magic but that didn't work so we still had to rely on me and lucy for protection. we got to the center and immediately I

knew something was wrong suddenly we were all covered in some strange white sticky substance and when I tried to burn it off with the hand I managed to

keep free, I found that I couldn't use my magic. From out of the shadows came five guards, and the edolas versions of Erza and myself.

"Well what do you know." E Jack said with disgust. "The rumors are true, looks like we caught the earthland versions of myself and my sister."

"I've met your sister." I said "She said I looked just like you."

"It appears that my idiotic sister is right about that." He said smiling.

"Well there is one big difference." I said

"What's that?" He asked smiling "As if I don't know."

"I've still got all my teeth." I stated smiling.

"I'm not missing any teeth." He said confused.

Right after he said that I used my free hand to punch him square in the mouth which as I predicted knocked one of his teeth out. "YOU ARE NOW!" I said

After I did that he punched my face into the ground which caused everything to go black. When I woke up I saw that Wendy, Natsu and I were chained big

stones.

"Whats going on?" I said groggily.

"Jack you're awake!" Wendy said happily

"Whats going on is we're going to siphon off your dragon slayer magic to power our ultimate weapon." E Erza said

"I'm not a dragon slayer." I said

"But you can use dragon slaying magic, so we can use you." E Jack said appearing next to erza smiling.

"I see I knocked out one of your front teeth." I said smirking.

"Consider this pay back." E Jack said

"You know Lucy told me other things about you that helped me realize something." I said

"really what." He asked

"You're not jack." I stated

"What are you saying this man is an imposter?" E Erza said raising her sword to my throat. "How dare you!"

"No." I said ignoring the sword. "I'm saying that he is an evil personality created when the jack of this world went through an incredibly traumatic experience

and couldn't accept that it actually happened. After you were created, you quickly took control of the body and have been controlling it ever since. Isn't that

right?"

"I'm impressed." E Jack said. "So does this mean you have another personality as well? I'd love to meet him."

"Sorry but he's gone." I said "I got rid of him. and I'll do the same to you."

"Oh really?" He laughed

"Yep, I know jack can hear me in there and just so you know jack, I'm going to set you free, I promised your sister." I said my eyes full of determination.

"Jack will never be free, I'm in control now and forever." E jack said getting right in my face "Begin the siphoning process."

and it was then that horrible agonizing pain was spread through every cell of my body, I couldn't contain my screams "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Thats it for this chapter, hope you liked it, and hopefully if my workload isn't too heavy, I'll update my other stories this week.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


End file.
